1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety braking control for a vehicle that is responsive to hard braking by a driver of the vehicle and more particularly pertains to providing a visual warning of sudden vehicular braking to a rearwardly positioned driver with a safety braking control that is responsive to hard braking by a driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sudden deceleration warning systems for a vehicle is known in the prior art. More specifically, sudden deceleration warning systems for a vehicle heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a warning to a rearwardly positioned driver of sudden decelerations of such vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,147 to Kobres discloses a vehicle deceleration measurement system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,032 to Nakamura et al. discloses a speed-deceleration warning system for motor vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,701 to Nan-Mu et al. discloses a car-operation-condition indicating apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,095 to Scott discloses a vehicle deceleration alert system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,882 to Tsai discloses an LED display collision warning circuit for vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,141 to Mason et al. discloses an emergency deceleration warning device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a safety braking control for a vehicle that is responsive to hard braking by a driver of the vehicle that is simple in design and allows a set of brake lights of the vehicle to be rapidly flashed at a selected rate when hard braking pressure is applied through depression of the vehicle brake pedal or brake mechanism.
In this respect, the safety braking control for a vehicle that is responsive to hard braking by a driver of the vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a visual warning of such hard braking to a rearwardly positioned driver in another vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved safety braking control for a vehicle that is responsive to hard braking by a driver of the vehicle which can be used for providing a visual warning of such hard braking to a rearwardly positioned driver in another vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.